


Flame

by allonsytotumblr



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytotumblr/pseuds/allonsytotumblr
Summary: A one shot featuring gender swapped Raistlin and Crysania.





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, guys. A different take on the 'making out in the woods' scene from War of the Twins.

Crysanius had kissed her. This fact shoved it way to the forefront of Raistlyn's mind, scrawling itself across the pages of the spellbook she was unsuccessfully trying to read.

She was no judge, but his had been a clumsy attempt, perhaps from nervousness to how she would respond. Or inexperience- if he'd pursued his life of religion as zealously as she had magic there would have been no time for carnal pleasures. And yet, she has not minded his technique. For a split second she had enjoyed this experience so alien to her. It had not felt quite like she had imagined; for even so devoted to magic her adolescent thoughts had strayed occasionally. It was different, but centrally not unpleasant. She hated to be touched, but her body had seemed to forget her aversion in this moment.

Suddenly her mind had cleared and Raistlyn had remembered what Crysanius was to her- nothing, only a means to an end; had remembered that end. She pulled away abruptly, could not find any words to snarl at him, and stalked away. He was silent and did not try to follow.

But why kiss her? She wondered, staring into a candle's flame casting a circle of light into her otherwise dark tent. Lust? Surely not, why would her desire her? Even without her disfigurements from the Test she was far from beautiful, with her too pale skin and thin body. Pity then? But his expression had held something else more ardent.

Raistlyn clenched her hand into a fist, feeling the nails bite into her palm, feeling annoyed at the third possibility that presented itself: love. The only love she knew was her brother's stifling care. And yet, she had seen the great lengths people were willing to go for those they loved. What better way to gain a completely devoted ally? If he would not follow her into the Abyss to for glory, would he do it for love?

She had stood up now, walking back and forth, in and out of the candle's light. A good idea, but how to inflame this sentiment, if it existed? Instantly her thoughts jumped to seduction. It was an interesting possibility to consider, at least hypothetically. Would she give up her body to another to gain powers? Raistlyn had given up everything else. It was a laughable situation: the two of them together, both so inexperienced. She thought of herself, naked and vulnerable, and cringed.

No. She would not sacrifice herself. It was doubtful this would accomplish her intention anyway, instead it might only inflame lust- that vice ruled by the Dark Queen.

And if she should become pregnant...Raistlyn laughed aloud at the thought of her sickly body holding another life. "Perhaps the saying, 'evil is barren,' applies literally as well as figuratively," the magess whispered mockingly to herself.

If Crysanius loved her, he had fallen into this trap of his own folly, without any enticement on her part. Now that she knew of this, his heart was another captured piece; another link in the chain binding him to her will.

She ceased her pacing, pulling her black robes closer to her body, and sat down. These considerations had cleared her mind of its previous clouding emotions and new...desire. The words in her spellbook were understandable once more, and Raistlyn read them, transmitting their power to her mind as the moons rose and fell in the sky.


End file.
